


Alas rotas

by Cleofis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleofis/pseuds/Cleofis
Summary: Coda 15x03 de supernaturalEl aire acarició su rostro y cerró por un momento sus ojos, atrás quedaba los arrepentimientos, las culpas, la ira, el dolor, la perdida.Atrás quedaba Dean.Dio un paso, y luego otro, y otro hacia su coche, entró por el lado de conductor y por un momento tuvo que poner las manos en el volante y apoyar su rostro reuniendo las fuerzas para dar el último paso que le quedaba.





	Alas rotas

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke.
> 
> Antes de nada, este fanfic contiene SPOILERS del último capitulo de supernatural, si no has visto aún el episodio pues te aconsejo de que no lo leas.
> 
> Bueno, he escrito esto como terapia más que nada, he intentado ser buena con Dean, a pesar de que aún estoy enfadada, y dolida con lo que los escritores están haciendo con los personajes. Los que lo lean, espero que os guste.

No era la primera vez que se iba, ni tampoco la primera vez que se encontraba solo. Aún recordaba aquella vez en que Dean le pidió _amablemente_ que se fuera del bunker hace unos años, en aquel entonces tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar puesto que jamás se había encontrado desprovisto de sus poderes angelicales, y sabía que se encontraba desamparado a merced de cualquier ángel vengativo.

Recordó el dolor cuando Dean le dijo que se tenía que ir, su rostro carente de cualquier arrepentimiento, de cualquier atisbo de compasión. El confiaba en que el bunker podría ser un hogar para él, que los Winchester sería su familia y que él podría vivir con ellos, aprender a ser humano pero todo eso fue echado por la borda porque Dean consideró que su mera existencia pondría en peligro a Sam.

Así que Dean lo echó.

Como a un perro.

Como si él fuera desecho.

Y él tuvo que irse, vivir en las calles entre los contenedores de basura, lidiando con el hambre y la sed, hasta que pudo encontrar trabajo y valerse por sí mismo.

Sin ayuda de nadie.

Sin ayuda de Dean.

Fue una época difícil en la que él no quería recordar, pero la sensación que tuvo entonces es diferente a la que tiene ahora.

Porque en esta ocasión, fue él quien quiso irse.

Ha sido él quien ha querido dar el punto y final a una historia en la que sólo quedaba dolor y sufrimiento. Por eso, cuando cerró la puerta del bunker detrás de él y salió al exterior no pudo evitar sentir que aquello había terminado para siempre.

El aire acarició su rostro y cerró por un momento sus ojos, atrás quedaba los arrepentimientos, las culpas, la ira, el dolor, la perdida.

Atrás quedaba Dean.

Dio un paso, y luego otro, y otro hacia su coche, entró por el lado de conductor y por un momento tuvo que poner las manos en el volante y apoyar su rostro reuniendo las fuerzas para dar el último paso que le quedaba.

_– El plan cambió Dean. Algo salió mal, lo sabes, algo siempre sale mal._

_Dean le miró, con aquellos ojos verdes y su rostro distorsionado por la ira_

_–Si ¿Por qué ese algo siempre parece ser tú?_

Siempre recordará aquellas palabras que confirmaron lo que todos ya les había dicho a lo largo de los años y que nunca quiso creer.

Los Winchester nunca le quisieron como familia, siempre fue para ellos una herramienta que utilizaban cuando le necesitaba y llegar a esa revelación por fin, a esa conclusión dolorosa le hizo ver todo con más claridad.

Es como si todos estos años hubiera llevado una venda en los ojos y de pronto alguien se lo quitara para que viera la verdad frente a él.

Todas aquellas llamadas pidiendo ayuda en los casos, todos aquellos sacrificios… Dean siempre le decía que él era su mejor amigo, su hermano, que era familia, pero ahora no solo recuerda cuando Dean le abandonó cuando más lo necesitó sino también las veces en que fue secuestrado y Dean nunca se enteró hasta más tarde, o cuando fue poseído por Lucifer y ninguno de los hermanos se dieron cuenta hasta que fue él mismo quien se lo dijo.

Todas aquellas cosas que pasaron y él siempre perdonó ya no significa nada porque, una vez más, se encuentra en la calle ya que es una molestia para los hermanos.

Viendo todo en perspectiva, Castiel se ha equivocado en numerosas veces durante su historia con los Winchester, pero también lo ha dado todo por ellos, porque pensaba que la familia siempre va primero, porque la lealtad que siempre le ha tenido hacia los hermanos era mutua, pero ahora, después de recibir esas palabras por parte de Dean llenas de desprecio, de reproches, después de que él le dijera que todas aquellas circunstancias en que los planes fallaron, de todas aquellas personas que perdieron fue por su culpa, Castiel no puede evitar pensar que todo lo que ha hecho, todo por lo que se ha sacrificado también fue en vano. Si en realidad Dean tenía razón.

Él es un completo fracaso.

No pudo evitar que las palabras de Amara le dijo aquella vez se le repitiera en su mente

_– Eres prescindible, eres débil._

¿No es acaso verdad?

Sus poderes se están agotando, ya no es un ángel pero tampoco es un humano, antes tenía una familia y un propósito, ahora se ha dado cuenta que nunca tuvo ninguna de las dos cosas.

No es útil a nadie, y ya no lo quieren a su lado.

_Creo que es hora de que siga adelante._

Así que con ese último pensamiento, Castiel dio el último paso para seguir adelante, metió las llaves dentro del contacto, giró, y arrancó el coche. Mientras conducía hacia un rumbo incierto, sintió el peso de su corazón, a medida que se alejaba más y más del bunker.

A pesar de todo, extrañaría a Dean y a Sam.

Deseó que encontraran la paz, les deseó que en algún punto en sus vidas puedan ser felices.

Deseo que Dean hallara el perdón en él, que con el paso del tiempo pueda su corazón sanar.

Por último…

Dijo adiós.

Adiós a más de diez años de amistad, historias compartidas, a risas, a llantos…

Se despidió de todo lo que alguna vez creyó ser su familia, de sus esperanzas, de sus sueños, de sus creencias…

Todos aquellos buenos recuerdos, todas aquellas vivencias los atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte.

Dejando atrás el pasado, miró a la carretera sabiendo que se estaba encaminado hacia el futuro

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, no había nadie que le dijera qué le depararía, el futuro era incierto, y él sería quien iba a escribir su historia de aquí hacia adelante.

Daba miedo saber que estaba solo en el mundo, pero no pudo evitar sentir emoción hacia algo nuevo.

Bajo la ventanilla para sentir el viento en su cara. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien, y que pase lo que pase, el sobreviviría.

Por fin, él era libre.

-o-o-

Dean aún no ha podido desviar su mirada de aquella puerta.

–_ Jack está muerto, Chuck se ha ido. Sam y tú os tenéis el uno al otro. Creo que es hora de que siga adelante._

_De que siga adelante_

No es la primera vez que Dean ve a Castiel partir, lo ha visto en numerosas veces, nunca le gustó pero entendía que no podías encerrar a un ángel en un bunker durante meses. Él siempre tenía cosas que hacer y a veces no volvía durante semanas o meses.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que era diferente.

̶_ El plan cambió Dean. Algo salió mal. Lo sabes algo siempre sale mal._

_̶ Si ¿Por qué ese algo siempre parece ser tú?_

Sabía que no era justo.

Una parte de él, que estaba sepultada por la ira y el odio, le dolió.

Sintió una presión en el estómago que siguió hacia su corazón cuando vio el rostro desfigurado de Castiel. Había visto esa expresión en numerosas veces en cada uno de los monstruos que había cazado, el momento justo en que el monstruo se da cuenta que está a punto de morir y su rostro se queda sorprendido, incrédulo por un segundo, antes de perder la vida.

Nunca pensó que sería él quien provocaría semejante expresión en Castiel. Pero peor fue sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que siempre han podido expresar tanto sin palabras, esos ojos que después de la sorpresa, pasó a la angustia para terminar en la tristeza y en la resignación.

No pudo mantener la mirada en esos ojos.

_̶ Solías confiar en mí, me dabas el beneficio de la duda. Ahora apenas puedes mirarme. Mis poderes están fallando y …he intentado hablar contigo, una y otra vez y no quieres oírlo. A ti no te importa. Estoy… muerto para ti. Todavía me culpas por lo de Mary._

_Castiel le miro, esperando que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo._

_Lo único que quedaba entre ellos era el silencio._

_̶ Bueno, no creo que quede nada más que decir._

_Cuando vio que Castiel le dio la espalda yéndose hacia las escaleras que conducía a la puerta del bunker no pudo evitar preguntar a donde iba, él se dio la vuelta para encararle como si le sorprendiera por un momento que le preguntara algo tan simple cuando hace unos instantes el ángel llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba._

–_ Jack está muerto, Chuck se ha ido. Sam y tú os tenéis el uno al otro. Creo que es hora de que siga adelante._

_Por un momento creyó que Castiel esperaba que le dijera algo, pero no pudo decir nada. Así que el ángel volvió a dirigirse hacia las escaleras._

_Como si fuera a cámara lenta, vio como las subía, abría la puerta de la salida del bunker…_

_Y sin ninguna vacilación, sin algún tipo de duda… la atravesó._

_En ningún momento miró atrás, ni le dio una última mirada._

_Lo único que quedó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse._

_Y el silencio._

¿Aquello fue el final?

Una parte de él, que siempre fue egoísta con Castiel, se negaba que fuera verdad.

Castiel nunca le ha abandonado, nunca le ha dado la espalda, él siempre vuelve.

Pero aquél apretón que sintió en el corazón se hizo mucho más fuerte, las palabras que se habían dicho muchos más reales y de pronto la sensación de pérdida le inundó.

Aunque no quería admitirlo aún, sabía que Castiel no volvería.

¿No debería estar aliviado? ¿No debería estar satisfecho?

_Seguro que volverá, le dijo esa voz egoísta._

Pero pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y los años.

Dean se dio cuenta de lo injusto que fue con el ángel y por ello, toda la ira que sintió por él, por Chuck, por todas aquellas pérdidas de su vida, dio paso a la frustración y de ésta a la resignación.

No importó el tiempo que ya había pasado, la esperanza de que Castiel volvería sobre sus pasos siempre se mantuvo.

Pero el ángel nunca volvió a cruzar por esa puerta.

Jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Al principio quería incluir a Sam, justamente después de que Castiel se fuera. Pero al final decidí centrarme más en Dean y en Castiel. En mi mente, Sam llama a Castiel en cuanto se entera de lo que ha pasado, me gustaría creer que en la serie pasa eso.


End file.
